Systems and devices exist that can locate the position of a shooter by acoustic or ultrasonic means. For example, a stationary or mobile acoustic location system with multiple listening devices can determine the location of a weapon's discharge by acoustic means. An observation post protecting a target can use human or electronic acoustic means to identify the location from which a weapon has been discharged.
Currently, silencers or frequency shifters may be used to try to conceal the location of a shooter. Silencers are not ideal because they are heavy and affect the balance of the weapon. In addition, they do not completely mask the discharge sound made by a shooter, particularly when supersonic ammunition is used that creates a noise when the bullet breaks the sound barrier. Frequency shifters are not ideal because they are also heavy and affect the balance of the weapon. In addition, because frequency shifters merely change the frequency of the recoil sound, acoustic sensors can be designed that listen for recoil in known shifted frequencies.
Thus, alternatives are desired to help conceal the location of a shooter against the systems and devices that exist for locating shooters.